Azrael(Satan's Revival)
Azrael is the Angel of Death and an antagonist in Highschool DxD: Satan's Revival. Appearance Azrael is a massive man with muscles building from his form. His body has a slight tan. He sports long, unruly blue hair and a matching goatee. His normal attire consists of white dress pants and a matching jacket which he normally keeps thrown over his shoulders. He also wears several belts and golden shoes. Many large scars decorate a great deal of his body, including his back; chest and even forearms. These scars are a result of his battle with Zerius and his subsequent freezing. Personality Azrael loves fighting above all else. To him the most fun thing is to fight strong opponents. His confidence in his abilities are high enough to challenge even God's authority and he deliberately holds back holds back against weaker opponents to draw out his "fun" longer. Azrael sees himself as a predator and his opponents as prey. He is impressed by opponents confident enough to challenge him as he enjoys being the "prey" for a short time. However, Azrael dislikes people who pick on those weaker than themselves, opposing any form of bullying. He also tends to let his opponents go if they have lost the will to fight, claiming that "A tiger who wishes to be a house cat is the most pathetic form of being." Azrael typically doesn't care if things don't go his way and is actually somewhat of an optimist. Upon being "defeated" for the first time by Zerius, he also feels genuine joy at what to him felt like the first time finding an opponents who could match him in raw power. Azrael does truly love his father. However, he is highly irritated by his father's pacifistic like actions when it involves angels and human. He also holds some resentment for God for trying to force him to stay in heaven. He believes that God made him the way he is, so God should be fine with any actions that he takes. History Azrael was the Bibical God's final creation before the Great War. God created Azrael to seperate soul's from their bodies and lead them to heaven. However, the Bibical God was unable to bestow upon him any powers over souls and spirits. Realizing after Azrael's creation that the new angel could not serve his intended purpose, God wanted to figure something out for Azrael to do. Unfortunately the Great War began before he could think of something. His attention elsewhere, God decided to leave Azrael to his own devices. This proved a mistake as Azrael knew his original purpose and was committed to fulfilling it. Joining the Great war, Azrael began to separate souls from their bodies the only way that was in his capabilities: by destroying any body he came across to the point that a soul could no longer inhabit it. Seeing the damage that Azrael was causing, not only to devils, but humans as well, God forbade him from leaving heaven for the remainder of the war. However, Azrael's battle lust had grown to levels never before seen in an angel, and disobeying God's orders, went alone to the underworld to fight the devil's. As he disobeyed God, Azrael fell and became a fallen angel. While fighting in the Underworld, Azrael single handedly managed to kill hundreds of devils. Eventually, he found himself facing off against the twins of the Satan Clan, Zerius and Luciel, unintentionally helping Zerius awaken his blue flames. However, Zerius was unable to defeat the fallen angel. Thinking on his feet, Zerius lured Azrael down into Cocytus. As the two fought, Azrael slowly froze in the absolute cold of Cocytus, while Zerius used his flames to stay unfrozen. After the war, all three sides agreed that releasing Azrael was to much of a risk, and he has remained frozen in the depths of the underworld ever since. Plot Powers and Abilities Light Energy Constructs Azrael is able to form swords, axes, spears and other weapons out of light. Immense Strength Immense Durability Azrael has been noted to possess monstrous durability, being able to tank most attacks and even being able to survive Zerius's blue flames. Trivia * Azrael is based off of Azrael from BlazblueCategory:Highschool DxD: Satan's Revival Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Antagonists